EXILE BEST HITS -LOVE SIDE / SOUL SIDE-
| image = EXILE - EXILE BEST HITS cover.jpg|2CD+3DVD EXILE - LOVE SIDE cover.jpg|LOVE SIDE EXILE - SOUL SIDE cover.jpg|SOUL SIDE EXILE - EXILE BEST HITS mu-mo cover.jpg|mu-mo EXILE - EXILE PRIDE 2 cover.jpg|EXILE PRIDE 2 | artist = EXILE | title = EXILE BEST HITS -LOVE SIDE / LOVE SIDE-'' | original = | type = Best Album | released = December 5, 2012 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2006-2012 | genre = Dance-pop, mid-tempo, ballad | length = 73:22 (''LOVE SIDE) 71:29 (SOUL SIDE) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "ALL NIGHT LONG" "BOW & ARROWS" | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE JAPAN (2012) | current = EXILE BEST HITS -LOVE SIDE / SOUL SIDE- (2012) | next = 19 -Road to AMAZING WORLD- (2015) }} ''EXILE BEST HITS -LOVE SIDE / LOVE SIDE-'' is the fifth best album of EXILE. It was released on December 5, 2012 in three versions: 2CD+3DVD, 2CD+2DVD and 2CD. LOVE SIDE features ballad songs and SOUL SIDE features dance-able tracks. The 2CD+3DVD edition includes the documentary EXILE PRIDE 2. Editions * 2CD+3DVD (RZCD-59275~6/B~D, ¥7,180) ** (RZC1-59293~4/B~D (mu-mo edition)) * 2CD+2DVD (¥6,151) ** First press (RZCD-59277~8/B~C) ** Regular edition (RZCD-59301~2/B~C) ** mu-mo edition (RZC1-59295~6/B~C) * 2CD (RZCD-59279~80, ¥4,093) ** (RZC1-59297~8 (mu-mo edition)) Tracklist CD ; Disc 1: LOVE SIDE # Michi (道; Road) # Motto Tsuyoku (もっと強く; Stronger) # Anata e (あなたへ; To You) # Negai -Album ver.- (願い; Wish) # Ai Subeki Mirai e (愛すべき未来へ; To a Lovely Future) # Futatsu no Kuchibiru (ふたつの唇; Two Lips) # Ti Amo # I Believe # Lovers Again # Tada... Aitakute (ただ... 逢いたくて; I've Only Just Met You) # Unmei no Hito -Orchestra Version- (運命のヒト; Human Destiny) # Yasashii Hikari (優しい光; Gentle Light) # Ano Sora no Hoshi no you ni... (あの空の星のように...; Like the Stars on the Sky...) # Bloom ; Disc 2: SOUL SIDE # Sun is rising again # Rising Sun # ALL NIGHT LONG # BOW & ARROWS # I Wish For You # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ (Each Other's Way ~旅の途中~; Each Other's Way ~In the Middle of a Journey~) # VICTORY # 24karats STAY GOLD # FIREWORKS # Toki no Kakera (時の描片 ~トキノカケラ~; Fragments Of Time) # Everything # Someday # Choo Choo TRAIN # Ginga Tetsudou 999 (銀河鉄道999; Galaxy Express 999) - EXILE feat. VERBAL (m-flo) # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD (EXILE TRIBE) DVD ; Disc 1: LOVE SIDE # Michi (Video Clip) # Motto Tsuyoku (Video Clip) # Anata e (Video Clip) # Negai -Album ver.- (Video Clip) # Ai Subeki Mirai e (Video Clip) # Futatsu no Kuchibiru (Video Clip) # Ti Amo (Video Clip) # I Believe (Video Clip) # Lovers Again (Video Clip) # Tada... Aitakute (Video Clip) # Yasashii Hikari (Video Clip) # Ano Sora no Hoshi no you ni... (Video Clip) # Bloom (Video Clip) # Bloom (Making) ; Disc 2: SOUL SIDE # Rising Sun (Video Clip) # ALL NIGHT LONG (Video Clip) # BOW & ARROWS (Video Clip) # I Wish For You (Video Clip) # Each Other's Way ~Tabi no Tochuu~ (Video Clip) # VICTORY (Video Clip) # 24karats STAY GOLD (Video Clip) # FIREWORKS (Video Clip) # Toki no Kakera (Video Clip) # Everything (Video Clip) # Someday (Video Clip) # Choo Choo TRAIN (Video Clip) # Ginga Tetsudou 999 (Video Clip) # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD (Video Clip) - EXILE TRIBE # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD (Kodomo Version) (Video Clip) - EXILE TRIBE # ALL NIGHT LONG (Making) # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD (Making) - EXILE TRIBE # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD (Kodomo Version) (Making) - EXILE TRIBE ; Disc 3 # Documentary Movie EXILE PRIDE 2 Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * KENCHI * KEIJI * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * NAOTO * NAOKI Oricon Chart Positions Total Sales in 2012: 382,217 (#14 album of the year) Total Reported Sales: 702,673* Trivia * The album was certified triple platinum for the shipment of 750,000 copies. External Links * Special Website * Oricon Profile: 2CD+3DVD | 2CD+2DVD | 2CD Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Best Albums Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Albums Category:2012 Best Albums Category:2012 DVDs Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Triple Platinum Certification